The Potion Master's Daughter
by calypsopotter18
Summary: Lily Emma Snape, Severus Snape's only daughter, born to a mother who is possibly dead. Lily is a fifth year Slytherin, dating Draco Malfoy, a prefect, and hated by Harry and all Gryffindors. Most people believe she is not related to Snape. But that's all going to change once a few of her dirty little secrets get out. T for swears and love (not dirty). Starts in 5th book.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, come down here!" my father yelled up the stairs. I looked over at Draco next to me.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"Get out!" I hissed back. Throwing a shirt on over my tank top and yanked on a pair of jeans. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Draco began to climb out the window.

"There isn't time! Just, I don't know, get in the closet." I pushed him in as soon as the door opened. I kicked his shoes under my bed as my father, Severus Snape, entered the room.

"Morning." I greeted him nonchalantly. I continued discreetly kicking Draco's belongings under the bed, hoping he wouldn't notice that Draco had spent the night with me.

"You're awake awfully early. Well, for you anyway." He remarked.

"I went to sleep early last night that's all." I covered. Obviously, Draco's spending the night was forbidden, and if my dad found out, well, I was essentially screwed.

"We have a meeting to get to. Put on some quality clothing, and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes." He left. I leaned against the door, sighing with relief. I opened the closet door, and Draco stumbled out. Thank God he was mostly dressed.

"That was damn close." He murmured, pulling me up to his chest and kissing my neck. I pushed him off.

"You need to get out of here! Just get back home before your parents start looking for you. I'll see you in a few weeks at school." He smiled and apparated out. Ordinarily, I would've kicked him out before midnight and wondered why he didn't care about illegal apparition, but we just kind of fell asleep and had totally disregarded rules that were practically sacred in this house. Nothing actually happened, but if dad had seen, well, let's just say Draco would've been dead in about 2 seconds. I looked through my closet until I found the black dress, the only dress in my closet that my father deemed appropriate. I slipped into it and fixed my makeup. Dark colors were always best for meetings with Voldemort. I slid into the low black heels that I kept for such occasions. I put my hair into a ponytail then went to meet my father. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you need to eat something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"How was your night with Mr. Malfoy?" He interrogated. I turned to stare at him.

"How'd you…" I began, but he stopped me. I grabbed my leather jacket out of the hall closet.

"I'd rather not answer so that I don't strangle the boy. Grab my hand. We have to apparate to Grimmuald Place. Then we have a meeting with the Dark Lord." I rolled my eyes at the formalities that he used, but I grabbed onto his hand anyway. I felt the pulling sensation in my gut as we took off. After a few minutes of swirling through the cavern called time and space, we landed on the street in front of the house. My father did the correct number of flicks with his wand, and we entered the concealed building discreetly. We walked won the musty hallway until we reached a sliver of light coming from a doorway leading into the kitchen. We entered the room, and everyone turned to stare. The Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter, the Weaselys, and Hermione Granger all looked at us. We hardly looked like father and daughter except from the eyes and stature. I was blond and he was black. We had both been relatively tall for the age of fifteen though. People still believed he was just my god father or something. But Potter and Weaselys somehow knew the truth and were dangling it over me. Harry and the Weaselys glared at me, and I gave it right back to them. I was a Slytherin, and they were Gryffindors. It was simple math really.

"Severus, nice of you to show." Sirius Black muttered.

"I would've arrived sooner, but I had to wait for Lily. We have other appointments."

"Why don't the children leave the room?" Molly Weasely offered. Knowing it would get ugly with my father and Sirius in the room, all of us backed out quickly. I followed them all upstairs. I leaned against the wall in the bedroom that we ended up in. We all hated each other, but we were willing to be civil.

"Why'd he have to wait for you, Lil?" Ron asked.

"I was sleeping with my boyfriend." I stated. Everyone's mouths dropped. I was a pretty good person at school, so no one expected to hear that I'd been sleeping with anyone.

"Did you two, you know, do it?" Ginny asked. I rolled my eyes. I had two choices. I could put on a show, or I could tell the truth. Option number one was indefinitely better. I carefully crafted an intricate lie that dug a hole deeper than the Pacific Ocean was wide. Once I finished, none said anything. I knew this story would spread like wildfire, but I figured it'd be fun to watch this rumor fly. After twenty minutes of agonizing questions with even worse answers, my father came to get me. I was relieved. Then I realized where we were going next. We had to go meet with Voldemort about me becoming a deatheater. I was not happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord, I have her with me." My father stepped aside to reveal me. I was shaking, but I held my ground. My father was respected among these ranks. I either had to shut up, or I had to act like I actually knew what was going on. I chose to shut up and look at my feet. We were standing in the private room of Borgin and Burke's.

"Excellent Severus. Lily, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I nodded, wondering what my father had said about me that made me a "pleasure."

"Have you told her yet?" Voldemort asked.

"Told me what?" I almost interrupted, looking at my father who had his eyes downcast to avoid eye contact with me. He shook his head, and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't a coward by any means, but I found it ridiculous that he hadn't told me something about this meeting that we'd spent three hours preparing me for.

"You were told that this was just a formality meeting, correct?" I nodded.

"You were lied to. You are receiving the mark today." My mouth went completely dry. I felt my face go pale. I'd been told that I was only meeting the Dark Lord today, not becoming a deatheater by any means. I wasn't ready for this yet.

"Is this… problematic?" Voldemort questioned. I swallowed and shook my head, too afraid to speak because I knew something stupid would fly out that I wouldn't be able to take back. My father made eye contact with me briefly, but he tore away just as quickly. I needed his support right now. I was literally about to fall over.

"Kneel and remove your jacket, Lily." My dad instructed. I did as he asked; feeling a slight breeze from the open window hit my uncovered shoulders. I shut my eyes and prepared for the burning that would ensue.

"Morsemorde." Voldemort's wand hit my left forearm, and I grimaced in pain, yet did not cry out. After the burning had numbed to stinging, I looked at my arm. The mark was dark black and writhing on my forearm. I stood and took my jacket from my father, wishing I could just be home and feeling like I was about to faint.

"Lily, are you alright?" I fell to the ground.

"It's normal Severus, you should know that. You saw Narcissa Malfoy. She fainted within five seconds. At least your girl lasted as long as you did. I think she'll be valuable. Take her home and allow her to rest. I'll relay her first assignment to you at my earliest convenience. Go." My father lifted me from the ground, and I passed out in his arms.

. . . . . . .

I awoke in my bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. My dad did know how to take care of me when I was ill, that was for sure. I sat up and yawned.

"Dad," I called out, "Are you home?" I heard him moving up the stairs. He opened my door and smiled slightly.

"You're still pale. You did wonderfully yesterday. I am proud to call you my daughter." I smiled back at him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I know this is a little premature, but what did he mean by my first assignment?" I inquired. My father sighed, and I could tell he didn't want to answer the question.

"I think he already has a plan how to use you. I'm sure I won't agree with it, but I don't really have much of a choice in the matter. I know it has something to do with a job at the Ministry." I leaned back against my head board, already overwhelmed.

"On the upside, your Hogwarts letter came today. I think you'll enjoy the results." He handed me the envelope. I tore it open, hoping it was what I thought it was. I pulled out the papers and read over the first one I pulled out.

"Oh my God, I'm a prefect! This is great! Did you know the whole summer?" He nodded relatively sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and pulled out the badge that was still hidden in the envelope. I skimmed over the rest of the papers and smiled over them at my father.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley today?" He probed. I nodded and slowly got out of bed. I looked down at my left arm.

"I suggest long sleeves." He remarked as he left the room. I flipped through my closet and found a blue skirt with a white long sleeve top that was still cool enough for summer. I took a long shower to ease my mind and calm myself down. I slipped into the clothes and dried my hair. I put it up into a messy bun and ignored the factor of makeup. I made sure the mark was well concealed and went down to the kitchen. I ate something small, and then waited in the hall for my dad. I was thrilled that I was a prefect, but I then wondered if it was nepotism. It would be seen that way to people who knew that Severus Snape was my father. I couldn't be worried about that though. I should've been worried about what was about to happen in Diagon Alley. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through Diagon Alley without my father, feeling tired yet happy. I was stressed though. I didn't know what my first assignment would be. I still had to tell Draco the news. I was a prefect this year. I was overwhelmed to say the least. I walked into Flourish and Blotts to pick up my books for the term. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco. I put my head down and tried to avoid any chance of him noticing me. Luckily, I succeeded. I had managed to make it through a few hours without being noticed by anyone, until Pansy came along. We'd hated each other since the day we met, which was particularly problematic due to the fact that we roomed together. I don't know what it was, but there was a little thing about her that bugged me in the back of my mind besides her jealously of me for dating Draco.

"Hey Snape, take anyone's virginity lately?' She shouted down the street. A few Hogwarts students stopped to look at me, but they continued walking, knowing whatever she was saying was just a little lie to get to me. She liked to think I was the school prostitute, but that's what I secretly called her. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a very reserved person most of the time. I don't want to get into a ridiculous amount of trouble unless it's something I believe in strongly. But there was something about Pansy that made me want to burst. Was it her face? Her eyes? Her personality? I couldn't comprehend the anger that her presence gave me. I ran through a mental list of retorts, none of which were any good by any means. I found one that would work, and then tried to determine how insulted she would be. I decided upon a particular insult that I saved for such occasions of her calling me a slut, a prostitute, or a whore. I had multiple for all of them. I literally had a list taped to the top of my bed at Hogwarts.

"Nope, not too recently I don't think. How 'bout you Parkinson? I heard from Blaise…" I cut myself off and watched her face go from pink to scarlet in record time. As she stepped closer to me, a crowd of students who knew of our intense rivalry began to gather. I didn't want to start a physical fight. I was far too fragile to survive a fight with her. Not that she was strong or a good fighter by any means, but I'm the worst of the worse. I can't fight for my life. Judging by the life that was coming out for me, I was going to need to figure this entire thing out if I was ever going to survive as a deatheater. I was weak, I'll be perfectly honest. I didn't know what a public exhibition of my horrid version of a physical fight would to my reputation at Hogwarts. I would go from being smart to being a weak little girl who can't defend herself. Whether I was concerned with my reputation or not, I needed to defend myself.

"You little skank!" Pansy shrieked. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could look a tad more threatening. I guess a skirt, blonde hair, and an innocent look about me wouldn't do very much for the image I was trying to procure.

"You say it like you aren't one too! If anyone standing here is a whore, it would be you!" I retorted. I watched her face go from scarlet to maroon in a matter of seconds.

"I heard you slept with Draco? How'd that go?" She shouted, causing more of a crowd to gather. I couldn't take this. I was about to snap. I couldn't snap in front of all of these people. I needed an escape, a getaway, a safe haven to save me from the possible routes this argument could take. Well, I could stand my ground like most people would, but I chose to be a coward and search for the parting in the crowd that I could slip through. The crowd wasn't horribly large so I quickly found my exit.

"I'm tired of this." I muttered, slipping out through the hole. I began walking, hoping the insults wouldn't return or become worse.

"Well, there goes Lily, being the coward she always seems to be. She can't stick up for herself. She's weak. Honestly, I feel sorry for her. She constantly is finding a way out of the hard situations. She's just a coward." Just a coward? That's what I amounted to in her mind? I clenched my teeth, started counting to ten, and began walking again. Her opinion should've been nothing to me. I shouldn't have cared. I should've just walked away. But yet, after all of the thought, all of the picking and digging through my brain to find the courage it took to even walk away, I just couldn't. I'd been called a coward far too many times. I usually took it. Not today. I turned on my heel, staring at Pansy dead on.

"You know what Pansy? I think you're the coward here. You have no self-confidence, so you choose to tear other people's down. I don't give a shit what you think. I shouldn't have to listen to your opinions about me when I know that they're just a crummy little sideshow to the real big picture. Get some of your own courage. Maybe when you do, you can share your opinions on other people. But for now, just lay off. Because no one cares what you think." I turned around again walking briskly away from the small circle of people that had formed, leaving an awestruck Pansy in the center of it. I felt amazing. I'd never shown so much courage, so much enthusiasm, so much pride, and so much spirit. I didn't know what had overcome me, but I immediately felt the need to shrink back into my shell. I wasn't a very outgoing person. That wasn't me back there. I decided to not do that again. I continued walking down the street until someone put a hand on my shoulder. I recognized the feel of it. It was my father. I turned to face him, not knowing what to expect, if anything. He smiled at me, and I knew he had heard what I'd said to Pansy. I smiled back slightly, and we began walking.

"I'm proud of you. You've gained courage." He praised eventually. I felt my cheeks flush a little. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I said nothing. Instead, I grabbed his hand, and, with a gentle squeeze, we apparated home.


	4. Chapter 4

"You said what to her" Draco asked in awe. I nodded, relaying the rest of my conversation with Pansy. I still hadn't told him about my mark though. I had kept it hidden under my jacket sleeve strategically. It had worked, so I figured why not keep doing it?

"I can't believe you! You're so quiet most of the time. I had no idea that you could be so…"

"Bad ass, bitchy, any one of these words could fit." I supplied. He smiled and laughed. His genuine smile and laughter was like a solar eclipse, once in a lifetime and dazzling. I didn't want to destroy this beautiful moment. But he would find out whether I wanted him to or not. I was sitting on his lap in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express. So far, no one had joined us. But I knew the solitude wouldn't last much longer. He began kissing my neck, but I pulled him off.

"Draco, I have something serious to tell you. You can't tell anyone else. I don't care who it is, just don't tell anyone."

"What is it, love?" He asked, becoming serious again. I enjoyed the non-somber Draco, but I'll take what I can get. Slowly, feeling insecure and uncomfortable, I rolled up my sleeve. His jaw slowly dropped as he saw the entirety of the blemish on my pale forearm.

"Oh my God, Lils. When did that happen?" He questioned, rolling my sleeve back down for me and pulling me closer, as though he could protect me from Voldemort. I leaned into him, needing the love.

"A few weeks ago. I didn't even know…" I was cut short by the squeaking of the compartment door. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise came in. Pansy made a little prissy noise which made me take a defensive stance on whatever she was going to say the entire ride. I tensed against Draco, but he made me loose again by whispering to me to calm down.

"We've been looking for you two!" Blaise said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes, and continued my death glare contest with Pansy. She seemed to be winning. I just wanted to know how this was going unnoticed. The boys started talking, Pansy interjecting her opinions when necessary. About thirty minutes into the ride, I realized something.

"Oh shit, Draco, we've got to go do prefect stuff!" I leapt up from his lap and made him get to his feet. We left the compartment and went to go make sure that parts of the train hadn't exploded…yet. We yelled at a few first years, wishing we could deduct points already. Eventually, we came across Weasely and Granger.

"Finally found someone who'll date you?' Draco asked sarcastically, slipping into his inner jack ass. I rolled my eyes at the awful retort. Then, I saw something glimmering on Ron's chest.

"Granger, I expect you to be a prefect, but Weasely? How'd you get prefect?" I remarked, sounding much snarkier than I'd intended. I may have hated Gryffindor, but I was honestly curious. Ron didn't answer, but Hermione opened her big mouth. She was about to dig a very deep hole, and her and I both knew it.

"Ron's actually quite smart! He shows all the qualities of a Gryffindor. Just like you and Draco show all of the qualities of Slytherins. Cunning, rude, sarcastic, and just plain awful! Those sound about right to me." She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away.

"Well, that was rude." I remarked. We finished our patrol of the train and went back to our compartment. I had to listening to an hour of Pansy's bitching and whining about some shit that no one except for her cared about. When there was about an hour left, Draco suggested that he and I go on another round. We only needed to make one round during the trip, but I knew he was just trying to get me out of sitting in that compartment any longer. I followed him to the only empty compartment on the train. We lied on the bench and started kissing. Thank God we didn't go… in depth with it. Getting off of the train would've been so awkward with make out hair and clothes. We sat up after a little while.

"So, did you want to be a deatheater?" Draco questioned. I'd known the question would arrive eventually.

"I didn't want to disappoint my father. And, can you really say no to the Dark Lord himself?"

"You've met him?"

"Well, he likes to be the only one to give the mark. My dad could've, but Voldemort insisted on doing it himself. He said I'd be useful. I wonder what he meant. To be honest, I'm not quite sure I want to find out." Draco shuddered at the thought of me being used that way. The train lurched to a stop, and I tumbled off of the bench. Laughing, Draco helped me stand.

"Always so clumsy. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed about you this summer."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well, you've matured. You've gotten smarter and prettier. You're just different. I liked the old you. But I like this one even more, to be completely honest." We slipped into our other compartments to grab our other bags and slipped out of the train to help direct the first years towards the boats. I began thinking about what he'd said. I'd matured? I guess that was a good thing, but I was never really immature. I guess when you don't have Sex Ed; you don't have as big of an opportunity for the really dirty and immature jokes. I didn't exactly know what he'd meant, but it didn't matter much after that night. I had more important things to worry about, and it was three words: Assignment. Umbridge. Potter.


End file.
